Call of Pony: Freindship is Duty
by T. K. Holmes
Summary: After a teleporter mishap, Tank, Nikolai, Edward, Rameirez, Reznov, and Woods are sent into Equestria. Can this team of men who live for war live in a place that has forgot it? But, just because something is forgotten, doesn't mean it's nonexistant...
1. Escape

Tank Dempsey was bored out of his wits. He never though this could happen: they'd ran out of zombies! Sure, he'd made assurances that all those gut-bag-maggot-whores would go back in the ground, but he'd never expected them to be gone completely, just put down until the next game- Treyarch always had a plot loophole or something that assured that, and they most likely had one for this occasion, too. Still, it'd be another year and a haf till the next Treyarch Call of Duty game. He had a lot of time on his hands. And, as of five minutes ago, he'd done everything on this moon base except his three "friends" Richtofen, Nikolai and Takeo a thousand times over, and life was starting to get stale. He had proof that he wasn't the only one with these thoughts. Samantha was back in her proper body, and safely locked back in her pyramid, but her voice was still reverberating through the moon base

"Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored. Booored BOOOORED!" was all that could be heard in the moon base. Nikolai started joining in between swigs of vodka. One more word from either of them, and-

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRED!"

That was it.

"Shut. The HELL! UP!"

Dempsey yelled over the moans of boredom, not unlike the moans of the undead he'd fought not long ago. "Look, we get the message: We're all as bored as shit! We've done everything a trio of bad-ass zombie killers, an insane Nazi, and an even more insane little Nazi girl can do in one lifetime. And we ain't even close to dying yet!" He started talking to seeming no-one, "Samantha, are you SURE there's no more gutbags left to gut?" Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, the voice of a little German girl that couldn't be much older than ten, giggled "Silly Mr. Dempshey! Don't you remember!" she said, like any normal little girl would, "you killed the last crawler." She finished in a deadpan, emotionless voice with a serious, and slightly disappointed tone.

"Hey, not my fault. Last 115, 935 times I did it, the zombitches came pouring out of the woodwork not ten seconds afterwards." He spun on his heel so he was facing his always drunk Soviet buddy, Nikolai, "So, Nikolai, you-" was all he was able to get out before he was cut off by the Russian's exasperated voice, "Fuck no, Dempsey. No one touches Nikolai's wodka! You know dis by now, da?" Dempsey held his hands up in the universal "Whoa, Nelly" expression, and turned one last time to Richtofen, "Richtofen, are you sure we can't-" again he was cut off, but this time by Takeo "Hey! What am I? Chopped sushi?" he nearly shouted, clearly miffed that he was skipped

"Because, Tak, you would've suggested we meditate and the honorable emperor would reveal the answer. One, the Emperor has been dead for a while now. Two, I've already got honor up the yin-yang and three: I hate sitting still." Takeo opened his moth as if to say something but he quickly closed it with a muttered, "Touché". Tank turned back to Richtofen, "As I was saying, is there any way we could use the Mega Demented Tele-Thingy to get out of here and back to earth?" the doctor looked up from his occupation- Five Finger Filet, if Dempsey wasn't mistaken- and fixed him with a "frigging idiot" look.

"First off, Dempshey, I hate you. Second, does it look as if mozzer earth is feeling up to playing hostess?" he said, motioning to a perfect view of the burning, shattered husk of the most habitable planet in the known universe, "and third, it's called a Multi Dimensional… Transporter…"

The doctor trailed off, lost in thought, before letting out a burst of his native language and dashing to the nearest computer terminal. "Dempshey, I take back nozzing I said about you," He quipped while typing away at the computer. "But, never ze less, I must admit zat I vas sctupid enough to be blind to a simple solution to our problem zat has been sitting under our noses for quite a vhile now: Ze MDT! If I can merely link a Quantum Entanglement Device to it's main targeting CPU, und plug in ze correct coordinates, we could be out of here within ze hour!" He finished his monologue and turned on his heels, a psychotic grin plastered on his face.

"But where to go?" Nikolai asked, "As you said before the whole world, even Soviet Russia, is blown to shit." Richtofen was unfazed, "Good question, mien Cossack Comrade. The key words here are 'Multi Dimensional Transporter' Multi, as in more than one, Dimension, as in a plane of existence, und Transporter, as in a mode of transit from one place to anozzer. Connect ze dots, get ze picture?" He was met with silence for a few seconds before a collective "Oh!" swept his little group of idiots. Nikolai drunkenly tossed his last QED at the doctor, who caught it easily and immediately started tinkering with it.

"Hey, Doc, one question: what if we get stuck on a planet twice as bad as ours?' Richtofen merely scoffed, "Dempshey, vhile you vere bouncing around in Zero-G environments, I vas loking into vays of getting us out of here. I vas trying to find anozzer poupuable planet within our solar system, but, alas, I vas unsuccessful. But, I still have the parameters for a habitable planet all I need is to run it through ze MTD…" the doc paused for a second, letting the terminal he was at process the data he'd input into it, before, "Ah! Here ve are! Minimal pollution, intact ozone, und certainly not blown apart!" Dempsey shrugged, "I see…" Richtofen scoffed, "Says ze blind, noseless, deaf, handless drunk, high, lobotomized cockroach."

As the doctor promised, within the hour, he'd rigged up the QED, a few Gerch Devices and 7 AAA batteries to the teleporter, making it look a bit more outlandish than it already did. Dempsey had always thought that impossible, and just looking at it sent alarm klaxons ringing in his head. Richtofen stood up, admiring his handiwork while muttering to himself in German and nodding his head. He turned to the group with a smirk, "So, who vants to go first?"

This day just got better and better.

"Wait, how do we know this works? so you're saying that you haven't tested this thing yet, and you want to use one of us as guinea pigs?" the doctor shrugged, "Pretty much, Ja." Dempsey sighed, he should have expected as much from that insane Kraut quack. "Well then, there's only one way this thing can go down…." He took a good look at his comrades, before drawing in a breath…

"Not It!"

"Nicht es!"

"Naddit!"

"Not-" Takeo began, before he realized his commitment to silence had cost him the win. "Oh, shi-ne" he sighed out before being shoved into the teleporter by Richtofen. "Now, remember, be friendly vith ze inhabitants of …wherever it is I'm sending you, but be on guard, and vhatever you do, don't start a var between humanity und whoever is on the ozzer side." Richtofen informed him. The samurai of the group nodded.

"Charging up Kassimir mechanism, engaging Antikathera mechanism, aligning flux capacitors, all systems nominal." Richtofen licked his lips nervously, "Smoke if you got em." He pulled a series of levers, "Transporting in Drei, zwei, eins!" Richtofen pushed a button on a handheld remote, and the Imperial solider was gone in a ball of lightning, "Well, did it work?" Dempsey asked "Please say no." Nikolai added. Richtofen glanced over the readouts on a nearby terminal, "100% matter transference. He made it! It vorks!" he started laughing manically, shaking his hands at the sky before Nikolai slapped him on the back of the head. "Thanks, I needed zat." Edward muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Suddenly, a ball of lightning similar to the ones that spawned Hellhounds began to form behind the group. "Looks like it doesn't work as well as you thought, Doc." Dempsey quipped. What came out of the ball of lightning was far, far from the Jap they were expecting.

Tank didn't know what to make of it. It looked somewhat like a 15-year-old human girl, complete with a schoolgirl uniform, jet black ponytail and Mary-Janes. That's where the similarities ended. Her pale arms had many visible injection scars and were crisscrossed by crimson veins. Her hands ended in eight inch claws that looked strong enough to rip apart a tank, and her eyes were the same shade of yellow as the thousands of undead Nazis, Communists and even fellow Americans he'd filled with lead. Even though he'd never admit it, this Freakbag actually got him pretty damn nervous.

"Edvard…" the thing began. He recognized that voice; it was one he'd talked to not even an hour ago. "What… are you… dong?" "Samantha", or at least that's what Dempsey thought it was, continued, visibly shaking with anger. "Vhy, nozzing Samantha, nozzing at all…" Edward responded, covertly throwing the safety on his Luger. Dempsey and Nikolai were never ones for such subtlety. "What you want, creepy-disembodied-demon-girl-voice-who-now-inexplicably-has-body?" Samantha didn't take her glare off Edward. "Shut up, Nikolai." She snapped at the drunk, earning a death glare back at her. She paid him no mind, ever focused on Richtofen, her clawed hands clenching and unclenching, creating small showers of sparks. "Vere you trying to leave, Eddy?"

Edward stepped forward, placing himself between Tank and Nikolai, "No, no, no Samantha, ve vere doing nozzing of ze sort." He lowered his tone to a near whisper, "Vhatever you do, don't provoke it." Both Tank and Nikolai responded with a simple "No shit, doc." Sam's eyes narrowed, a killing look directed at Edward still on her face, "Are you lying to me, Edvard?" she said, cocking her head a bit to the left as Edward inched closer and closer to a control panel on his right. He shot a smirk at Samantha, "Vell, zey didn't call me a liar for nozzing."

And with that, he slammed his hand down on a large red button on the panel, casuing a pair of blast doors to slam shut in Samantha's face. As soon as they did, Richtofen lost his cocksure attitude and started mumbling swears in German. "What? Plain old boards weren't good enough for her?" Dempsey joked, feeling a bit nervous himself. The Nazi never got nervous, not even when surrounded by hordes of the undead.

"Dempshey, zis is no time for ze jokes!" Richtofen half shouted at him, typing furiously into a computer hooked up to the Teleporter. "It takes at least 60 seconds for me to ready ze MDT, und zat door vill be gone in 25" Dempsey was awestruck, "It's that weak?" he asked. Richtofen just shook his head, "Nein, Dempshey, she's that strong." Richtofens eyes and hands stayed glued to the terminal, "Vhat ve need is a distraction: anyzing to buy us more time." Dempsey cocked his M16, "Yeah, well, I got a full clip of 5.56 millimeter "distraction" for her."

Nikolai pushed the M16s barrel down, "Stand down, Dempsey. I'll handle this. Unlike you, I'm full-time professional lady killer! Both metaphorically and literally!" Dempsey knew that Nikolai was a ballsy guy, but even though Dempsey was quite a ballsy guy himself, he knew that he was now crossing the line from ballsy to suicidal. He put his hand on the Russian's shoulder, and gave him his most honest, trustworthy look, "You sure, buddy?" he said in the most humane voce he could muster. Nikolai just took a swig of vodka, "Now where would the fun be in that?" he replied, a grin on his face and determination in his eyes.

Now, with horrible shrieking sounds, rows of five parallel lines were becoming visible from this side of the door. "Hurry up, Doc!" Dempsey yelled, before bringing his M16 back up, standing beside Nikolai. "Got your back, man." Was all he said before they shared a final handshake. The door finally caved in from the myriad of claw strikes and punches, and fell into a mess of shredded and stretched metal as an unholy scream ripped through the teleporter hub.

"EDVAAARD!"

"Oh, Sheiße."


	2. Dreams

Luna went bolt upright in bed with a small cry. She was sweating as if she'd just completed the Running of the Leaves and the Young Fliers Competition back to back. She sat there, gasping for air, trying to make a single iota of sense of what she'd just experienced. The nightmares had been getting worse. It took a fair bit to intimidate the mare who used to be Nightmare Moon, but this dream thoroughly scared her. She sighed, and pulled herself out of bed to consult with the only other mare she knew could comfort her.

Celestia was thankfully jarred from that accursed reoccurring dream by a knock on her chamber door. She sighed, brushed a few strands of her mane back into place and pulled herself out of bed, taking her blanket with her for a few feet before shaking it off. Unlike her beloved sun, she admittedly had little grace or beauty when rising. She opened the door to reveal her sister, Luna. "Sister, can I talk to you about something?" she asked. Celestia could tell that she was having trouble getting a peaceful sleep as well. "Of course, Luna. You know you can tell me anything." she draped her wing comfortingly over her sisters shoulders, leading her to a set of cushions laid out by the fireplace. When she and Luna sat down, her sister tiredly wiped his eyes with her hooves.

"Having trouble sleeping, sis?" Celestia asked quietly. Luna just nodded and groaned an affirmative. Celestia nodded, "Me too." She paused for a second to check if Luna was still awake. She was, but just barely. Celestia though Luna would drift off, before she snapped her head up, eyes wide. "Lulu, what's wrong?" Celestia said, concern clearly present in her voice. Luna shook her head, trying to clear it, "Nothing, Tia. It's just… I'm afraid to go to sleep." She said. They both knew the sentiment was ridiculous: The queen of night scared of sleeping? However, Celestia had seen much in her multi-millennial rule, and this was nothing too strange in comparison. Luna pulled her wings closer to her body, as if they would shield her from her fear, "Every time I try to sleep, I get this nightmare. The places change from time to time, A forest, some type of building, a swamp, a factory, and others, but what happens is always the same." Luna laid her head down on the edge of the cushion, her sleepless eyes staring into space.

Celestia put her head town on her cushion to be level with her sister "What? What keeps happening?" she asked softly, concern for her sister rooting itself in her gut. Luna closed her eyes, "I'm always in some type of foyer, or courtyard, or other open area. There's four creatures- no, four warriors in the room with me. They never see me, hear me or sense me in any way I can see, so they pose no threat to me. Not like the others…" Luna trailed off, eyes staring off into nothing Celestia moved her cushion closer to Luna, now deeply concerned for her sister. "Luna," Celestia draped her wing across her sister's back again, trying her best to comfort her, "What others?" Luna kept her thousand-yard stare, "They're something not natural. They're as sentient as you and me, but as animalistic as a manticore. They feed off the living and reproduce by killing. They don't feel, they don't sleep, they don't stop until there's nothing left to destroy." Even Celestia shuddered at the thought of them at the though of them. She was no stranger to death; living for more than three millennia lets you see a lot of it, but something that killed for every aspect of their existence? Not even Discord was mad enoguh to make such an entity.

"But they always seem to be focused on the four in the room with me. A big mistake if you ask me. They're just as vicious and twice as cunning. I've seen jsut one at a time take on hundreds of the beasts at once. Together, they're just… unstoppable. The number of lives taken by them, I can't even comprehend." Celestia understood the tactics methods. Fight fire with fire, the saying went. "But, that leads to the worst part." Luna continued, closing her eyes again, "The warriors complete an extremely complicated multi-step puzzle, all the while killing the others, and then once it's complete, they disappear into a ball of lightning. Then, the beasts… they turn on me." Luna shuddered, "I run as fast as I can, but it's never any use. They always catch up. And I feel it." Luna's eyes clamped shut "Great Creator, I feel it as they rip my skin apart, spill my insides, and rip my very soul out. as he finished. Celestia pulled her wing tighter around her shoulder, "Lulu, that's terrible." Said in a near whisper, "I honestly don't know what to say to comfort you. All I can hope to do is tell you that I've been having nightmares as well." Luna looked up at her sister, "Really?" Luna asked, suspicious of the circumstances. Celestia nodded, "Much like yours, the dream changes locations, mostly taking place in city streets, jungles and sometimes palaces, but the actions remain mostly the same.

"The world I visit in is perpetually at war, massive superpowers butting heads against each other ever few years. Many times the countries harvest an entire generation to die on the frontlines. The resulting death tolls are in the hundreds of thousands, even millions each time, not all of them military. Sometimes, entire families are wiped clean. Soldiers on both sides give everything they can, many times even more to forward their leaders goals. But, among the thousands, there's always one that has mastered the art of their craft. One comes from a country similar to that of Stalliongrad back during the Discord Ages, cruelly killing the men responsible for invading his country and slaughtering his fellow soldiers and civilians alike. Another reigns from a place called America, fighting through insurmountable odds- and killing in insurmountable numbers- with a group of men like himself to stop a trio of madmen from dooming millions of his own countrymen. The last is from America as well, but times have changed: whereas the one before him fought against a splinter cell of a superpower, he and his comrades fight against the full force of it, bravely defending their country form inside its occupied border."

It was Luna's turn to be in shock, "Tia, that sounds horrible." She still tought herv terrors were worse, but she certainly saw the horror of what Celestia expirienced. "However, there is something more disturbing about my dreams than what's happening in them," Celestia paused a moment, making sure she had her sister's attention, "These dreams, these three soldiers standing out among the rest, they're very, very similar to dreams I had of the mares who saved you, right before you…" She trailed off, not wanting to remember that day, and the stark similarities of these dreams weren't helping. Luna took this as her chance to try to comfort her sister, "Tia, its okay, I'm not turning into Her ever again." Luna held her sisters hoof, "Besides, the bearers of the Elements of Harmony are still okay, right? They defeated her once, they can do it again." Luna said, sure of her saviors abilities. Celestia was comforted just a bit by this, "Yes, yes, they can. Thank you Luna, for sharing your fears with me and for letting me tell you mine. I think we can both sleep soundly for now, yes?" Celestia said with a smile on her face. Luna smiled back, "Yes, Tia, you're welcome." She said before walking out her sister's bedroom door.

Celestia thought things over for a second before deciding to try and sleep again. There were a few more hours before sunrise, and she had a feeling that she may have some visitors in her kingdom in the not so far away future…


	3. Authors Note 1

**A/N: Good evening mares, gentlecotls and Zombie killers of all ages! We hope you enjoy our little endeavor to bring two of the most prominent fandoms together, and are always open to your input. Any suggestions, comments, ideas or even reviews will help us greatly. If anyone wants to collab, PM me. Remember, this is an ever-evolving story, but the more things change, the more they stay the same. It would've been so much simpler if someone more great and powerful than me wrote this, it'd be more controlled, made more sense, but where's the fun in making sense:? It's lame. (Wink wink, nudge nudge) So, anyway just keep reading this and keep writing it**


	4. Retaliation

"NOW!" Dempsey screamed at the top of his lungs as he held down the trigger on his M16, Nikola's FN-FAL matching the pace of the fully-automatic assault rife. Together, they sent a lead storm through the breach. Even Richtofen participated to some extent, putting the twelve round clip of his Luger into the hail of bullets, one hand still typing away at the terminal. Soon the room was filled with the delicate metal tinkling of empty shell casings hitting the floor, and the hollow clack of a gun with an exhausted magazine.

"I…" Dempsey began the adrenaline tapering off from his system, "I think we got her." He said, lowering his M16. Nikolai shook his head, "No," he said, loading a fresh clip into his FN FAL, "Is never that easy to get rid of woman." He motioned to the hole in the wall. He and Dempsey took places on each side of it. They exchanged a single nod before both turning through the door, sweeping the adjacent room with their weapons It seemed just as it had before-except for the wall parallel to the door breach, that of course shot to shit. No blood, no spatter, no bodies. "Shit. How could she…" Dempsey began before noticing something out of place on the floor: a piece of metal grill. "Is that…" A quick glance upwards confirmed his fears.

"Shit! Nick! Fall back! She's in the vents!" Dempsey ordered his comrade. They went back to back, turning, each covering the other's six as they made their way to the door. "Dempshey! Nikolai! Shcnell! Shcnell! It is ready! Los Los Los!" Richtofen shouted as they came through the door. "'Bout damn time, Doc!" Dempsey shouted back, relived to get out of the moon base "Da! Make it quick! I think she is-" With a laud clang, a piece of grating fell form the ceiling to the floor smack in between the three soldiers and escape, followed closely by Samantha.

"Was." She stated simply. Nikolai nodded, "Da, thanks. She was in vents. Proper grammar is important, yes?" Nikolai finished. Dempsey stepped up in front of the drunk, "Look, Sam, I like you and I have a thing against killing kids," He brought his M16 to bear on the girl, "But nothing, come hell or high water, is keeping me from getting out of here." He readied the underbarrel M203, "How's this gonna go down?" he asked simply. Samantha just giggled that disturbingly childish giggle, "Silly Mr. Dempsey! No one's leaving me. Never, ever again." She said as she got into a sort of half crouched fighting stance, a cat ready to spring. Dempsey just smirked, "This is why I liked you." He slung his M16 across his back and drew his knife. Samantha cocked an eyebrow "Just leveling the playing field. I know what it's like to play a rigged game." He shot a 'that-means-you' glance to Richtofen.

"All right, Come get some, gutbag!" Dempsey bellowed and charged the girl. With what only could be described as a demonic hiss she charged at him, claws out. The second before they impacted each other Sam jumped and Dempsey slid, both making use of the slightly reduced gravity of the station. Dempsey thrust his knife upward, trying to take her out with a quick stab to the heart. As he rolled to a stop, he saw that his blade was now merely a stump of metal. Samantha's strike was more successful, not against Tank, but Nikolai. She'd raked all five claws on one hand across his left thigh, shredding muscle down to bone. She then picked him up by his shoulders and slammed him against a computer terminal, shattering its screen and keyboard and putting a good dent in the front panel. She held him there, a twisted smile on her face, "Vhat's ze matter, Nikki?" She asked the now very pissed off drunk. He fucking HATED that nickname. "Are you SCARED?!" She screamed at the now even more pissed Russian. If there was one thing he hated more than that name, it was being talked down to by a woman.

"No," he said, catching his breath, "It's just that you've got something IN YOUR TEETH!" With that, he shoved a live Semtex grenade into her mouth and pushed her off him, cutting several more gashes into his shoulders. The grenade detonated, sending Sam into yet another bank of computers. Dempsey rushed over to help his downed comrade up, taking his weight. "You should have left me to the maggots." Nikolai said raggedly. Dempsey would've shrugged if Nikolai's arm wasn't slung over his shoulders, "In the Marines, we never leave a man behind." Nikolai just nodded, "I owe you drink when we're out of here." He slurred before sipping into unconsciousness. Dempsey dragged his body over to the teleporter, and doctor Richtofen pushed the big red button on his remote Dempsey closed his eyes, waiting for the familiar staitc-electiricty feeling of being teleported.

When he felt none, his eyes snapped open. He was still on the moon, as was Nikolai and Richtofen. He looked over at the Nazi, who was repeatedly tapping the button, a confused look on his face. Dempsey was about to slam the bastard for making a faulty machine when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. "Uh, doc," he said once he got a good look at the movement's source, "Can this thing go any faster?" he asked once he saw Samantha stir even more. Her yellow eyes flew open and she slowly righted herself. "Doc, come on man, we gotta go!" Dempsey ordered, growing more nervous with every step the zombified little girl took toward them. Richtofen kept mashing the button, muttering more German. She was only a few yards away and closing fast. "Doc!" Dempsey shouted one last time. Now he could clearly make out each of Sam's barred teeth. Richtofen finally slammed his palm down on the button as hard as he could, finally feeling the familiar tingling of teleportation, disappearing just as Sam reached the pad. The last thing Edward saw was her burning yellow eyes, filled with haterd, rage and… desperation?

It took Sam only a second to figure out what had happened. They had left her. They'd gotten away. She'd lost. Suddenly, she just couldn't take it anymore. Her fists clenched tightly, her claws easily drawing blood out of her palms. She bit down on her cheek, trying to hold herself together. She was vati's brave little girl, she was above what was trying to come out of her. But biting down on her cheek only succeeded in her taking a chunk out of it. She swallowed it, hoping that it would keep it all down. It failed miserably.

And she no longer cared.

She screamed, she screamed in a way that would give Satan himself nightmares. She let every emotion she had ever felt into it: the grief she felt when her mutti died, the hate she felt towards Edward, the rage about what he'd done to Vati, the loneliness of all the years she'd been locked in the pyramid while Eddy was gallivanting through time, the madness that had filled the loneliness, and the guilt of taking away everything the three others had. After minutes that seemed like hours, her throat was burning, and her scream tapered off, being replaced with heavy, heavy sobs. She fell to her knees and buried her head in her palms, not caring about her own blood being smeared on her face. Soon, the sobs started to lose their potency. Her throat felt torn to pieces, but that pain didn't matter to her. She could feel a greater pain creeping upon her, something a thousand times worse.

"Please," she whispered in between now quiet, pathetic sobs, "don't leave me."


	5. Recruitment

James Ramirez looked over his beloved city of Washington DC. The Washington Monument had chunks missing from it, whole blocks of the city were now just piles of rubble, the Lincoln Memorial was still occupied by the Russians, and pillars of smoke from miles around contributed to a rolling blanket of ash and soot that seemed to stretch for miles. From his perch atop the White House, the view he wished for since he was just a kid, he looked out over the carnage. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath of the ash-laden air and counted to ten. The last thing he needed was to lose his cool in front of Sarge. What he wanted, what he needed was to see Moscow like his beloved home city and capitol of his nation. His position in the Rangers would let him start the first fire, but only if he could convince them he was mentally sound enough for the job. He let his breath out under the bandana over his mouth as he walked to the door that led off the White House roof. However, he was knocked to the ground by an explosion not a yard behind him, and suddenly he felt a strange tingling coming over his body…

Reznov's eyes shot open. The_ Mudak_ chasing him had flipped his truck. He grabbed his AK-47, his Makarov and a PPSh-41 he'd found stashed under the seat, and kicked at what used to be the driver's side door, but now could be considered the roof. It gave way, and Reznov pulled himself out of the wreck, shooting the driver of the other tuck once in the throat as he did so. Reznov hit the ground boots first, only to find that his left leg must've been injured in the crash, sending a shockwave of pain throughout his body once he landed. He still stood, regardless of the pain, having experienced far worse during the campaigns over the eastern front, when he was fighting the Nazis. Now, things had changed once again. Now he was fighting his land, his people, his blood. He heard the thundering of the blades of incoming helicopters, and knew that they wouldn't hesitate to kill him on sight. He put his back up against a tree and prepared to meet his fate. He just hoped his little 'alterations" to Dragovich latest attempt at a super solider stuck, and came back to bite that backstabbing _Piz'da_ right in the ass. He'd just loaded a fresh clip into his AK, resolved with his fate, when the tree behind him shattered into a hail of splinters and he felt am unpleasant buzzing filled his body…

Woods knew long before they got to his cell of their intentions. He'd been taking up space for ten years, and now Charlie was kicking him out. But he knew he wouldn't be walking out the front gate. No, he was going to take the stairs. Whether they were ivory, gold lined and led up into clouds filed with choirs of angels, or were made of obsidian and brimstone and led downward to some angry red men with pitchforks was anyone's guess- he'd met the criteria for both, having killed thousands to save millions. The NVA guards finally got to his cell, and slung his barely conscious form between them. His hands rested on their shoulders, and they began to drag him down the cellblock. Even though Frank was just barely conscious, he was still very much aware. He was finally at peace with his fate when he noticed the bandolier the solider on his left had on: it was lined with grenades up to the very edge of his shoulder. Right under Woods' fingertips.

Heh. Amateurs.

Gathering whatever remained of his strength, he loosened Mr. 'Nades grip on him, pulled the pin of the nearest grenade and rolled backwards, bringing the other NVA with him. Woods quickly got on top of the other NVA, and jabbed his thumbs as far into his eye sockets as they could go. The NVA stopped squirming just as his buddy's grenade exploded, putting a hole in the wall next to him. He grabbed Mr. Eyes MP5K and Mr. 'Nades SPAS-12 and headed towards the new door Mr. 'Nades made for him. ` On the other side was a mix of armory and evidence locker. After rummaging through the arms lockers, he'd succeeded in finding a China Lake, few attachments for the MP5K- a stock, a grip, and a reflex sight to be specific. Also, he found his old SOG uniform-why they kept it all this time was beyond him. Charlie was screwed up. That was good enough an answer for him. After suiting up and getting his gear together he strode through the gaping hole in the wall, ready to kick some major ass, before being knocked to the floor by a ball of lightning that suddenly and explosively appeared in front of him, blinding him, and sending static electricity through his entire body…


	6. Arrival I

"Um, Rainbow, are you sure this is a good idea?" Fluttershy asked her new flight instructor- At least that's what her good friend Rainbow Dash proclaimed herself when she found out about Fluttershy's inexperience in flight. They were on a cliff in the Everfree Forest at around ten at night. Rainbow merely scoffed at her nerves, "C'mon, this is Flight Training 101. All you gotta do is just open your wings a quarter of the way down, and let the air currents do the rest. Unless, of course, you wanna show off It's a piece of cake! Any filly can do it!" Fluttershy looked back over the edge, "I don't know rainbow, it's an awful long way down, and my wings aren't as strong as yours, not to mention that it's really dark out here…" Fluttershy muttered hesitantly. Rainbow Dash sighed, "Look, if you want, I'll jump with you. If you don't make it, I'll be right there to catch you. Deal?" Seemingly bolstered by the support of her brash best friend, Fluttershy nodded once and took her position on the edge of the cliff, her cyan companion by her side. "OK, Ready?" Rainbow asked. Once again, Fluttershy nodded. Dash took hold of Fluttershy's hoof. "And one, two, three!"

And they jumped.

"Thanks for inviting me here, Zecora." Twilight thanked her friend. The zebra merely shook her head, "No need to thank me, young Twilight, I find your company quite all right." Zecora's hut wasn't neat on the best of days, but today it seemed a complete jungle. "Maid's day off?" Twilight mumbled under her breath, only to reach the uniquely keen ears of her host, "I had trouble finding ingredients to a complex brew. I hope the mess doesn't offend you." Twilight shook her head, "Oh, no I didn't mean it like that. I'm just a bit, how does Spike say it? "OCD" about these types of things" She explained as her magic, seemingly working of it's on accord, righted books and bottles scattered around the hut. Zecora chuckled at this, "Yes Twilight, I indeed see, your little case of OCD." The zebra witch doctor cleared her throat, "However, there is a reason I called you here: a danger to our land dear."

The unicorn's magic seemed to falter, nearly dropping several vials of nearly priceless herbs and oils. Luckily, she regained her control quickly and saved the zebra several hours of rooting about the Everfree forest for ingredients. "Danger? What danger? Is Nightmare Moon back? Did Discord break out?" Twilight asked tensely, thousands of scenarios running through her head. Zecora shook her head and into her cauldron, "that brew I made was one of old, powerful enough to see outside our world." She fanned the fumes from the brew to her face and breathed in deeply with her eyes closed. When she opened them, they were a glowing yellow, a shade of which Twilight was sure was not natural "In another, Evil is beat, it's blood spilled at six men's feet. Strong and swift, warriors all, each had answered duty's call. Three of them, a strange mix: alcohol, brawn and wits. The other three are still unknown, but all six fight a war his own. Now, they all come here, I can feel their presence drawing near. They travel at the speed of lightning, and…" the Zebra paused, but soon her face changed from one of stone cold concentration to one of fear, "They bring with them a foe most frightening. As the wise shaman I am, heed these words: Beware of-"

She was cut off by a massive crack of lightning nearby her house

Fluttershy was having the time of her life. Her wings were pumping harder than ever before in the mare's life, the wind was constantly in her face, whipping her mane back out of her eyes, affording her a perfect view of her surroundings.

And what a spectacular view it was: below, the treetops of the Everfree Forest stretched like a blanket across the horizon, Luna's moon was almost at its peak above her, surrounded by the scattered twinkling of diamond like stars. Keeping her eyes open, she tried her first maneuver: a simple barrel roll. She slowly adjusted her wings, and watched the ground and sky spin and switch places. She kept doing this until she thought it was time for something just a bit more… showy

Rainbow kept her distance, but kept a keen eye on her friend and student as she tired her first loop. A smile was working its way onto her face, remembering her first loop: it ended with her slamming into a tree trunk. However, she wasn't worried about Fluttershy. She was handling herself beautifully, having executed a by the book 720 barrel roll, and she was just coming out of her second loop. She attempted to couple the two moves together, not a simple task for a beginner, but was executing it perfectly.

That was until a nearby lightning strike literally scared the mare stiff


	7. Arrival II

Dempsey hit the ground flat on his face rather unceremoniously. Figures the Doc couldn't've sent though a pillow or something first. Dempsey righted himself and brushed some residual dirt off his uniform when he noticed something off with his hands…

"What the happy horse shit is this?" His hands- his entire uniform was now less defined that it had been on the moon. Unfortunately, Richtofen didn't have a tragic teleporting accident and, after dropping from the tree branch he was on examined himself, "Ugh. It appears we've been downgraded to Flash Animation. Disgraceful." Richtofen scoffed in a tone of disgust that was usually reserved only for Dempsey. The teleporter had apparently caused an explosion, for Dempsey, Richtofen, and hopefully Nikolai were in an artificial clearing in some sort of forest, surrounded by fell trees. After a brief search, they found Nikolai, who was, according to Doc, alive, but unconscious and in need of medical attention within the next day or so. Dempsey had just moved his Soviet buddy up against a tree when he heard the unmistakable sound of a twig being stepped on. He swung around, M16 raised to face the noise.

Whatever it was, it seemed relatively human. It wore some type of combat armor that looked ages ahead of anything he'd seen during his time in the Marines. It wore a pair of sunglasses and a bandanna over it's face, and had a futuristic-looking gun in it's hands. It seemed dazed- maybe it had been here when they teleported, and had been affected in some way by the explosion. It stopped to catch it's breath for a second before looking around the clearing, looking puzzled and seemingly not noticing the group. Dempsey decided to try and make contact.

"Yo! Shades!" he shouted in it's direction it's head snapped around, followed by it's gun. Dempsey automatically pulled his own and trained it on the thing.

After a tense moment, the thing-now Dempsey knew it was, in fact a he- broke the silence, "Who are you? What happened? Why am I not in Washington D.C.?" He then seemingly came to the realization that Dempsey had come to just a minute ago and looked down at himself- "And why the HELL am I a CARTOON?" That seemed to push him over the edge. He re-centered his gun "Look, I better get some goddamn good answers or else I'm gonna start shooting!"

They both heard the telltale cha-chunk of a shotgun shell being chambered. "Oh, I wouldn't do that, Dogface. See, you're between two pissed off and armed Marines now. Last person I saw this happen to is now a red smear on the floor of some bunker in Veitnam. So how about you do the smart thing and drop the gun." The solider, apparently Army judging by the slang Mr. Shotgun used, dropped his gun and put his hands in the air he slowly started kneeling down, revealing Dempsey's apparent ally. His face was definitely that of a Marine, scarred, young looking but aged beyond his age, and his gear seemed in-between his and Mr. Dogface. Dempsey picked up Dogface's gun and aimed down the sight at it's owner. "Hmph," he grunted, confused by the complex sight on it, "Richtofen! See if you can make any sense of this thing!" he chucked the gun at the Nazi, hitting him in the back of the head with it. "Now then, we can make some proper introductions." He motioned for the other Marine to stand down, and holstered his own M16, "Tank Dempsey, USMC, Carlson's Raiders. The Nazi freak over there is Doc Richtofen, and the guy passed out against the tree is Nikolai." He offered his hand to Dogface, who took it with a nod. Once he was back on his feet, he took off his shades and bandanna. He was Caucasian with light green eyes, one of which seemed to be lazy "PFC James Ramirez, Army 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment." Mr. Shotgun put his weapon on safe, "Frank Woods, Sergeant, Marine Corps, Special Operations Group." Ramirez took his gun back from Richtofen, "Now that we're all friends, can SOMEONE please explain just why the hell I'm a Saturday morning cartoon?"

Reznov slunk back behind a tree (One he hoped wouldn't explode like the last he'd hid behind) to try and make half a grain of sense of what he'd just saw. A futuristic American solider being forced to his knees by two other Americans that looked to be from his time? A Nazi caring for a wounded Soviet? Not to mention now everything looked like one of those drawings in the back of the papers that children usually read? Today just got stranger and stranger. As silently as he could, Reznov maneuvered away from the group and deeper into the forest. Although, unlike most of his comrades, he had no prejudice against Americans, the mere presence of a Nazi led him to distrust the entire group. He'd seen what these _mudaks_ did to their own people if they didn't like them. He was much better off on his own.

From what he could gather, he was not in Russia anymore. The foliage was all wrong for Siberia, only a singular pine for every cluster of oaks, willows, rhododendrons and ivies. Not to mention that the place just didn't… feel right. Not just un-Russian, but all around un-natural. Maybe it was just his paranoid mind, but he felt as the was being stalked, but as far as he could tell, it was just him, the trees, and the… twigs. He could have sworn he'd seen the same several piles of sticks every time he turned around he took a few steps back and toed one of the piles with his boot… and nothing happened. A single stick fell down, but it didn't do… whatever Reznov was expecting it to do. Even he didn't know. Maybe he _was_ paranoid.

He had started walking forward again, but after he got about ten meters ahead, something odd happened: he stepped on a twig, and, it may have been just freak coincidence, but it sounded like it had yipped in pain. Reznov looked down at his feet to see a pile of sticks _glaring up at him though glowing yellow eyes_. A terrible howling, exactly like that of wolves, filled the air. Reznov panned around, trying to find the source. He did: right behind him were at least a dozen large lupine forms, rippling with muscle and teeth. But these wolves weren't of the variety he had seen in his home country, far from it: where Siberian Wolves were flesh and bone, these ones were made of _vines_ and _wood_. A spark lit in Reznov's mind as he muttered to himself in disbelief

"You've got to be kidding me." _Timber_ Wolves? Now he knew he was in a comic strip.


	8. Contact I

"What the hell was that?" Twilight was never one to use curse words lightly, but she was genuinely and truly scared out of her wits; First Zecora tells her that all of Equestria is in danger, and then she did… whatever she did when she spoke her prophecy, then a massive bolt of lightning decides to strike somewhere near? She considered these proper conditions to lose her tongue like that.

"Ah, the soldiers have arrived, so now is not the time to hide. These six visitors we must meet, and, with the utmost caution, greet." Zecora packed a few books and a vial of purple oil into a saddle bag before setting out into the Everfree Forest. "Wait!" Twilight was close behind. "What do you mean, 'with caution, greet'? I thought you said that whoever was coming through defeated evil."

The zebra nodded, "Yes, that I did say, but in their quest, they all changed. They've been hardened by loss and betrayal, and do not believe just anyone's tale. We must make certain they know we're friends, or else risk an unhappy end." Twilight gulped, "What do you mean by that?" Zecora looked back over her shoulder. "What do you think?" Twilight paled, "You mean-" Zecora cut her off, "However, in this situation, I believe It's best we think like Pink." Twilight shook her head to clear it, then nodded, putting herself in the mindset of her party-loving, ever positive friend, "Yeah, you're right. All we need is a positive outlook. I mean, that's a worst case scenario, right?"

"Uh oh!" Rainbow Dash hopped off her cloud to intercept her falling friend. She had to time it just right, make sure she wasn't going to fast or too slow, and she had to be absolutely positive she was at the right angle. She gritted her teeth, and with a muttered "Screw it." sped her way toward her friend. Catching up wasn't a problem, slowing down before becoming a puddle on the forest floor was. Within seconds, she had her hooves on her unconscious friend's shoulders, but they were pretty close to the ground now. She let her wings out as far as she could, trying to catch as much air as she could. When that didn't work, she started flapping, trying to go in reverse. This worked much better, but they were still falling. The ground was getting closer, but they were gradually slowing down.

Forty feet,

Thirty,

Twenty,

Ten,

Five.

"So, let me get this straight," Ramirez began, "You three are supersoliders, made to fight zombies, made by this guy," he gestured to Dr. Richtofen, "But it wasn't really this guy, but a weird alien computer-ghost that possessed him after he touched a pyramid while he was on the moon in 1942? And somehow, his niece or someone got control of the zombies, so you all went to from Siberia to Japan, then _teleported_ to Germany, and then _time traveled_ to the 1960's to get to the moon to stop the niece, but it was really just a plan for the alien to gain control of the zombies, but once he did, it didn't matter because you blew up the earth not an hour after that, then put the niece back in control of the zombies, beat the shit out of Richtofen, put the alien inside him in a coma, let the real him out, then try to escape to another dimension, she made things go FUBAR," He took a breath, "And now we're all here. Right?"

The Nazi nodded, "In bare layman's terms, yes." Ramirez sighed, "Makes just about as much sense as anything nowadays." He looked around. "So, anyone have a plan of getting out of here? And just where the hell is here, anyway?" Dempsey shrugged, "I don't know, looks like south of Mickey Mouse's house, northwest of Bugs Bunny's burrow." Doc sighed, exasperated "Yes, Dempshey, ve've established that ve look like cartoons. I think ve can live with it, ja?" Dempsey shrugged, "We'll see, I guess, but-" he was cut off by a terrible howl, canine, but definitely not any normal dog.

Fluttershy's back legs were not even an inch above the ground, suspended by a panting Rainbow Dash. Her friend was still out cold. In the distance, a Timberwolf howled. Great. Well, she couldn't just leave her here, and she certainly couldn't carry her back into town before daybreak. She laid her companion against a tree trunk, and she rested against one parallel to it. Trying to stop her free-fall had taken quite a lot out of Rainbow, she blamed Pinkie Pie's extra bakers dozen of cupcakes for it. She made a mental note to pull a good old thunderbolt prank on her pink friend for revenge. Wait, that was it! It may be a bit rude, but it would certainly be effective in waking Fluttershy.

She was about to take off when she heard her native language, classical Pegisain, being spoken from behind a bush to her left. She herself was fluent, but not many others were, she slowly approached the bush to investigate…

"Uh, what was that?" Ramirez asked, readying his TAR-12. The woods had gone absolutely dead silent after the howl ended. Dempsey and Richtofen looked at each other, "Hellhounds?" the Marine asked his comrade, who was directly responsible for the creation of the aforementioned and quite literal devil dogs. Richtofen shook his head, "Do you schmell any barbequed dog hair? No nauseating fog of decay? Eizer Sam is changing things up, or we're dealing with something different from ze puppies."

Suddenly, a bust of gunfire ripped through the silence, "AK-47," said both Woods and Ramirez at the same time. "It seems ve are not alone, gentlemen." Richtofen readied his G11, scanning the treeline, using all of his observation skills to scan for disturbances. Frank and Dempsey knew what a bad situation they could be in: during their time in the jungles of Southeast Asia, they'd fallen prey to any manner of traps and ambushes in clearings just like this one. They both scanned for any abnormal movements, any random glints of light. Dempsey didn't pick up anything really abnormal, except… there! One patch of bushes was just a bit too still. He slowly approached, his M16 readied, ready for whatever came his way. He took a breath, and flung the branches aside to find…

_**A sky blue, winged pony with rainbow hair. **_

They looked at each other for a second, before, at the same time, uttering the first contact between Ponykind and Humans

"What the _fuck_ are you?"


	9. Contact II

Reznov ran as fast as his injured leg would allow. He didn't slow down to put another burst into the pack of idiotically literal animals pursuing him. He clambered over a log and across a stream. Although he found the creatures utterly ridiculous, he knew they posed a threat. They may be made of wood, but wolves were wolves. He chanced a glace backwards. His pursuers were growing in numbers. He would never have a chance against fourteen- now sixteen as two more came crashing through a bush almost half a meter behind him. He needed a saving grace, a Hail Mary. He and Dimitri had dodged death at every corner back on the Eastern Front, why should now be any different? Just as he was beginning to doubt his luck, he saw it: спасение! A house! A simple straw roof sat on top of two floors, a few windows dotting the walls, and perhaps one, maybe two doors allowed entry.

Looks like Dimitri's luck rubbed off on him. What were the odds of finding such a defendable building in the middle of a forest? Reznov adjusted course. Hopefully, finding this building hadn't spent all his luck. Breaking down the door would compromise his advantage…

Cheerilee shut the door behind her as she brought in the groceries. She shrugged off the saddlebag full of goods and rubbed the back of her neck. Today had been a taxing day at the schoolhouse. Trouble had resurfaced between the trio of "Cutie Mark Crusaders" Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, the "Mean Fillies" of the class. She plodded upstairs and sat herself in her most comfortable chair in front of her desk. Names had been called by both groups all throughout the day, spite filled notes had been passed, and at one point the conflict came near to physical violence, despite all her attempts to quell the hostilities. It was hard keeping two groups separate in a one room schoolhouse. Sometimes, Cheerilee regretted her occupation, but someone had to do it. If it wasn't her, it would probably be someone without her extreme patience. It was for the best that she was a teacher.

She had just started her first letter to the parents when the door slammed open. Oh, no, she'd left it unlocked!

Reznov slammed the front door shut and pulled the bolt and chain locks shut.

He pressed himself against the door, his breathing heavy. He inched towards a nearby window, pushed the curtain aside a centimeter and chanced a small peek out. His pursuers were still out there, he could see their distinctive green-yellow eyes just beyond the treeline. A large one with multiple scars running down it's hide, Reznov guessed an alpha male, began to slink his way toward the house, before his ears picked up and he froze in place. It sniffed the air a few times, then ran off, the others following him. Reznov breathed a sigh of relief. He slid down the door, the fatigue, his injury and his own age setting in on him. Sometimes, Reznov regretted his career choice; father wanted him to be a musician, after all. However, he reminded himself that someone had to defend the motherland. If it wasn't him, someone different, possibly a worse commander than he, would have to do. He did what was right.

He looked up from his brooding, and saw the creature watching him apprehensively on the stairwell.

Like the wolves, this one had a recognizable form, that of a horse, except for one small, easily missed detail: IT WAS PLUM COLORED WITH PINK HAIR AND GREEN EYES! That tore it! Either he'd gone completely insane, or he'd been transported to an alternate reality where the laws of his were skewed beyond all recognition! It really WAS a child's fable! What was next? Was chocolate going to rain form the heavens form candy floss clouds?

_Keep it together, Victor_! His inner soldier berated him. His eyes were still glued to the plum horse_. If you _are_ stuck in a children's tale, then by god you'll make the best of it_. He tried to dredge up some of his childhood memories. Most of the stories his father told him were about wolves, bears and witches, and what they'd do to little boys who strayed too far from home. However, in the stories in which the woodland creatures weren't trying to murder you, and even in some of those, he remembered them having a single common trait: they all talked.

Should he try…? No, it was impossible.

Then again…

Meh, it was worth a shot.

He slowly rose to his feet, and took a few steps forward and it retreated a bit back up the stairwell. "No, no, come back. It's okay, I won't hurt you without reason." It's- correction: her- eyes went wide. "You- you speak Earth Pony?" So, it could speak.

"No, you speak Russian, which is equally astonishing as you make it sound, but extremely convenient." They stared at each other for a few seconds, the pony still on the stairs, his back still against the door. "So, are you coming down?" The pony slowly climbed down the stairs, still eyeing him suspiciously, Reznov sighed, "Look, enough with the unneeded caution. Just believe me when I say that if I wanted to hurt you, you'd be hurting before you could even think to react" that seemed to halt the pony's descent entirely.

"OK, that was a bit dark, I admit. I think we're getting off on the wrong foot." The pony gave a single, slow nod. "May we start over?" She nodded again. He offered his hand, "My name is Reznov. Victor Reznov." The pony descended the stairs, "I'm Cheerilee," He took her hoof in his hand and shook a single time. "Nice to meet you." She finished. He let go of her hoof and rubbed his leg, his wound still bleeding "Not to impose, but I've been through a lot today. May I have a seat?" He motioned to a dining set in what appeared to be a kitchen area. Cheerilee looked down at his leg,

"Oh, dear Celestia! Of course! Take a seat, and I'll get the first aid kit!" Reznov sat, "Thank you. Where I come from, not many would be so quick to welcome a complete stranger into their house" After rummaging through the cupboards, Cheerilee came back with a case with a red cross on the lid, "Well, I guess that's why you look so terribly." Reznov scoffed, "I guess you could say that." A pause, "May I ask you something?" he asked as he rolled up his blood stained pants leg, "Just where the hell am I?" Cheerilee looked up from cleaning his wound, "You're in Equestria, of course."

Reznov scoffed "Equestria, eh? Let me guess: It's a peaceful kingdom governed over by two magical flying unicorn sisters who run the place on a policy of love and tolerance, right?

"Actually, yes."

"…Oh."


	10. Making Nice I

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait everypony! Things have ben hectic lately, but Midterms are coming up within the month, so I'll be able to reallocate Homework time to writing time! I'll hopefully get Ch 10 up by mid febuary-T.K._**

Tank was taken aback by the horse, and, by the looks of it, it was pretty shocked to see him too. He looked it over another time: it was almost as tall as him, maybe a head shorter at most and had a lean but muscular frame, a set of wing which he guessed could be considered friggin' powerful, considering their size, rainbow hair and a tail colored the same way. Her eyes were quite large and a shade of purple that was border-lining on pink, and it had some type of tattoo on its hip, a white cloud with a rainbow thunderbolt. All in all, it looked female. And, since Dempsey had no other idea how to approach the entity, he approached it like he would any other woman:

With a corny one-liner.

"So… Come here often?"

"Uhm… Not really?"

"Oh. Cool." Dempsey turned back to his comrades. "Hey guys! Found something you might wanna see! Especially you, Doc!"

"_Was ist es,_ Dempshey?" the dock turned in his direction, weapon lowered, but still at the ready. "This better be importan-"He stopped dead in his tacks slackjawed when he caught a glimpse of Dempsey's little discovery as it stepped out from behind the bush. Frank and Ramirez were making their way over as well, and didn't fail to notice it either.

"Huh. Don't see something like this every day." Frank remarked, shocked, but more amused than anything, "Whiskey. Tango. Foxtrot." Ramirez breathed out, in much more shock than his Cold War counterpart.

"Uh, hi guys. You are all guys, right?" the horse asked, shocking the team further. She regarded Richtofen with a curious eye, "And is he all right? It looks like he's about to faint." Richtofen swallowed, his throat dry as sand, "An astute observation, _Fraulien_." Frank raised an eyebrow, "What? You want me to catch you?" He scoffed his voice rife with sarcasm.

"Zat vould be appreciated, yes." And with that, the Doctor fell almost straight back, hitting his head on a log and jarring him awake just as fast as he'd blacked out, "Gah! _Gottverdamt_, zat hurt!" Ramirez chuckled a bit, "Let's you know you're alive, bra." Frank offered his hand, "I don't catch someone from falling," Richtofen took it and stood back up. "But I will help them back on their feet." Richtofen nodded. "_Danke_." He turned to the object of his initial astonishment, "I think ve've gotten off on rathzer strange terms here, _Frau_…" He drew a blank for a name for the creature.

"Name's Rainbow Dash. Nice to meet'cha." She offered a hoof in what Richtofen assumed was the equivalent of a handshake, which he took. "Doctor Edvard Deitrich Richtofen," He added a roll to the R. _Showoff…_ Dempsey thought to himself, "A pleasure to meet you. The man passed out against ze tree is Nikolai, und ze mouth-breather to my right is-" Dempsey cut him off. He wouldn't let that d-wad be his introduction.

"Name's Tank Dempsey, USMC. 'sup?" he gave her hoof a single, solid shake. Frank took it next,

"Frank Woods, also USMC." He looked over his shoulder at the still stunned Ranger, " Yo! Ramirez! Stop staring and introduce yourself already!"

"Uh, James Ramirez, US Army Rangers. How's it going?"

"Well, nice to meet you all. It seems stupid to ask, but, you guys aren't from around here, are ya?" They all broke out into some form of a chuckle,

"What do you think?" Dempsey said after his scoff.

"_Nien_, _Frau_ Dash, ve aren't from anyvhere remotely near here, in any sense of space or time."

"Hm." Rainbow was a bit confused by his answer, "If only Twilight was here. Maybe she could understand whatever you just said."

"I am, and I did!" Another pony came seemingly out of nowhere from the other side of the clearing. This one looked like a unicorn, horn and all. It had a purple motif going, just differing in shades for her coat, mane and highlights. This one didn't look nearly as athletic, but it wasn't out of shape either, and was a bit taller than the other one, counting the horn. It too had a hip tattoo, this one was a series of white six-point stars arranged a large pink-purple one. It's eyes were purple, too, with a certain gleam in them, a bit like Richtofen's, only less batshit crazy, scary, and half a dozen other adjectives for 'bad' he could think of.

"Are you saying that you five are organic, sentient residents of a plane of existence beyond this one?" It also seemed to speak in the same dialect of techno-science babble that Richtofen used so much.

"Possibly, alzough I suspect our realities may be connected through a deeper quantum link zan you'd expect ." Richtofen said with a nod

"Oh great. Now there's two of 'em!" Dempsey said after a quick facepalm,

"I hear ya." Rainbow said with a sigh.

"Uhm, Rainbow?" A delicate, quiet, and - even Dempsey had to admit – _cute_ voice came from Dash's hiding place, "What's going on?" Dempsey was right on the voice- he was lucky nobody could read his thoughts- the little pony it came from was ADORABLE! He wasn't afraid to admit it! It looked just like a scared little puppy- If puppies had wings, no paws, and manes. Like Rainbow, it had a weird color plate for a horse: yellow body and pink mane. It's blue eyes were bigger than the others, with long lashes and looked very expressive. Rainbow turned to the newcomer, "Oh, Fluttershy! Almost forgot about ya!" She turned back to her new friends "Guys, this is Fluttershy. Fluttershy, this is Richtofen, Woods, Ramirez, Dempsey, and Nikolai." She pointed each out in turn.

When she got to Nikolai, Fluttershy's eyes widened, "Is he okay?" Fluttershy wasn't nearly as squeamish to blood & open wounds as she was other things, treating as many animal injuries forced her to get used to it, but seeing the amount of blood and bandages on the poor creature up against the tree worried her; it "Nikolai? He's stable for now; however, he needs medical attention as soon as pozzible." One of the other creatures- Richtofen, Rainbow called him- stated matter-of-factly.

"Um, maybe I could help him. If he doesn't mind, that is." She asked, particularly brashly in her opinion. Te rest of the creatures didn't seem to mind it though,

"Doesn't look like he'll mind. Go on ahead." Dempsey was curious to see just what the horse could do to dress bone-deep wounds.

Fluttershy went over to Zecora, "Um, could you try and find me some _torpens cerasium _fruit and some _Therapeutices robora_ leaves to help him?" The zebra shook her head, "I would go and find what you need but the forest, at this time, is dangerous indeed."

Tank picked up his M16, "I'll go with you. Not my first time walking around a jungle in the middle of the night." Rictofen shook his head, "Nein, Dempsey. Nikolai needs someone he can trust to stay here in case he vakes up. You know how he gets. Mr. Woods! If you vould be so kind as to escort ze zebra until she has the necessary items, It vould be most appreciated." Frank nodded, "Okay. Lead on." He followed the Zebra into the forest, shotgun at the ready.

The small, yellow pony turned to Richtofen, "Did you do the bandaging on him?" He nodded "I need help taking it off. I need to see how bad it is." He and his little yellow medical assistant went over to the body of the unconscious Cossack, and he began undoing the binding of the gauze patches he'd applied to him once off, the pony paled, "Oh, my." She swallowed nervously, "I hope Zecora gets back soon. We really need those plants. Do you have any more wrappings?" Richtofen checked the pouch he kept most of his medical supplies in, "Uh, nein. I used the last of them wrapping them the first time."

Dempsey approached the two medics, "I've got something…" He ripped off the left sleeve of his uniform with minimal tearing, as to get the most out of it. It wasn't like Dempsey had anything to hide on it. Unlike most of his Marine buddies, he didn't get some dumbass tattoo before shipping out, and his arm was in general good shape. He treated his body like his gear: Even though he liked to use it for a quite a bit of recreation, he always made sure it was relatively clean and ready for combat anytime, anywhere. He tossed the sleeve to the pony, who started tearing off a thinner strip. He turned to Dogface who was leaning up against a tree, "Yo, Dogface! You got any spare clothes, or band-aids or something?"

Ramirez looked over to the downed Ruski, "You said he was Russian?" Tank nodded, "Yeah? So?" Ramirez shook his head, "Then I got nothing." Tank crossed his arms, "Oh, come on, man. Don't be a dick." Ramirez scoffed, "Dude, do you know what his people do to America? Hell. Maybey If I we let him bleed out, we can do some Dr. Who time continuum bull-" Tank slammed him into the tree and put his combat knife to Ramirez's neck,

"Listen up, shitbird, 'cause I'm only gonna say this once: You as so much as think about trying to off Nick, me or even goddamned Richtofen, I will personally rip your head off and shit down your neck!" he pushed the knife against the Ranger's neck a bit harder, "Understand?"

"Guys! What the heck?" Rainbow got between them, "I thought you two were friends, or buddies, or something?"

Ramirez scowled at him, "You wouldn't be so protective if you've seen what the Russians did where I come from. Right before I got stuck here with you _sympathizers_, I was defending Goddamn Washington DC from about a million Ivan's, all of 'em ready to kill every American they could gt their hands on."

Tank stepped back up to him, "I don't give two shits what the Russians do in the future, How is Nikolai responsible? The bastard's saved my life hundreds of times against freak shows you wouldn't-"

"Oh, could you just _shut UP_ over there?" the little yellow pony was glaring at the both of them, clearly pissed, However, as soon as she caught their attention, she immediately reverted, "Oh, sorry. It's just that you're being pretty loud over there, and it's very distracting. Could you please keep it down?" She flashed a shy, apologetic smile before returning to sewing up and bandaging Nikolai.

"The hell just happened?" Dempsey was amazed at how fast the pony could change emotions

"Bi-polar much?" Ramirez remarked, eyebrow raised

"You don't know the half of it." Rainbow chuckled lightly.


End file.
